


New Miami

by Tsukare



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare





	New Miami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasselanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasselanta/gifts).



Пятое совместное дело. Третий по счету сумасшедший ублюдок, возомнивший себя Богом. И, как порядочный преступник с полностью съехавшей крышей, желающий быть пойманным.   
Дело раскрыто меньше чем за неделю, его команда (те двое, кого взяли с собой) уже улетела в свой большой, проблемный город. А он опять остался. На четыре лишних часа.  
  
Пробежка по докам, валяние в грязи и семиминутная перестрелка – и вот, его обычно идеальный внешний вид подпорчен. Пятна непонятного происхождения, кошмар на голове и не до конца стертая кровь на щеках. Чужая, к несчастью для очередного самоубийцы, решившего встать на пути это крайне опасного человека.  
И чертов взгляд. Именно он. Направленный вниз. Невероятная сила, прикрытая обычным «верь мне, следуй за мной, я - лучший». И голос. Спокойный, уверенный, слегка надменный. Растягивает гласные.  
Он, конечно же, все видит, во всем разбирается.  
  
 _Одна из самых пугающих вещей, которые я видел за свою наполненную событиями жизнь – он с оружием. Хотя, зачем оружие человеку, который и сотовым убьет, если понадобится._  
  
Вечное его «я у штурвала, ты позади. прими как данность. я полностью контролирую ситуацию.» Да он даже за уликами не нагнется, ведь рядом есть его ребята, готовые на все ради командира.  
  
\- Контролируешь происходящее сейчас? – Моя рука сжимает его шею, пока я резкими движениями вбиваю его в матрас. Жилка бешено пульсирует, горло сжимается.  
\- Да. – Хрипит, цепляется пальцами за мою руку. И указывает взглядом на пистолет у кровати.  
Он стонет громко, всхлипывает на особенно резких толчках, царапает мне плечи и спину. Я же сжимаю его бедра-запястья, завтра там будут небольшие кровоподтеки. Он опять кусается. Черт. Запустить руку в рыжие вихры, с силой потянуть. И он снова выгибается, снова стонет так, что колени бы обязательно подкосились, если б я стоял. Но все равно продолжает смотреть « Я – король этого мира» взглядом.  
  
  
  
\- Кейн, ты дал всем местным преступникам адрес моего отдела?  
Молчание должно звучать как «Продолжай»  
\- Роджерс. Тройное убийство в Майами. Он убил еще одну девушку. На моей территории.  
\- Шестой раз? –Он усмехается? Господи Боже, да именно это он и делает! - Пришли информацию. Мы вылетаем.  
  
Черт бы тебя побрал, Кейн. Радоваться убийствам? Никогда!


End file.
